Shiny Things
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Ziggy likes shiny things so Dillon gets him a present. Diggy, pre-slash, set during and after Ranger Yellow


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger or anything related to the franchise. **

Shiny Things

Dillon snorted as he watched Summer carefully examine the earrings placed before her. If there was one thing she seemed to be enjoying about this wedding it was the fact that she had quite the selection of jewelry to choose from. He glanced down at the case she was looking into, running his eyes over the glittering silver and gold tiredly. He really didn't get why she was so interested about it. Scott had said that it was because girls liked pretty things, right before he had dragged Flynn off to find decorations for the ceremony, leaving him and Ziggy to deal with the bride-to-be.

Where was Ziggy? He turned to look, spotting him at the other end of the store, leaning over one of the glass cases with his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted to the side as he stared down at the very expensive gems and metals.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he walked over to the younger man. Ziggy's eyes flickered up to him briefly when he noticed him approaching before turning back towards the jewelry. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, his eyes soft and distant. Dillon arched an eyebrow, glancing in at the necklaces he was admiring. Ziggy seemed particularly fascinated by a gold one with a small diamond in the middle of the twisting, hardened mineral.

He shook his head. "Okay, I get her." he told the Green Ranger, pointing at Summer. "But what's with you?"

Ziggy's grin was warm and amused as he shifted his gaze to a small silver choker with a star hanging from the chain. "Girls like pretty things. I just like the shiny ones." He explained with a cheeky grin. Dillon rolled his eyes in amusement, a soft smile crossing his lips. "I should have known." he muttered.

"Hey guys!" Summer called, making them look over at her. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up a pair of earrings. Dillon smirked slightly as he told her. "They're certainly shiny." Although Summer blinked at him, a wide grin stretched across Ziggy's lips and the younger Ranger had to lean against him as he laughed. Today, he decided, was a good day.

**Two Weeks later**

Ziggy blinked slowly down at the small white box that had been placed before him then up at the man who had given it to him. "What's this?" He asked. Dillon smirked down at him. "Open it and find out." he was told.

Sighing, he quickly lifted the cover off the box, his eyes going wide when he caught sight of what was inside. He dipped his fingers in, gently picking up the necklace and holding it in front of his face. This necklace wasn't like the ones in the store. It was metal instead of mineral, silver instead of gold, charm instead of gem. Dangling from a short, ball-bearing chain was a small silver charm cut carefully into the shape of a howling wolf. He stared at it, fascinated as the metal caught the light of the room and reflected it back.

"It's not very shiny." Dillon told him. "But I thought you'd like it."

He gulped. "I love it." he whispered. He lifted his head and gave Dillon a wide, thankful smile. "Thank you." He immediately turned his attention back to the necklace, fiddling with the clasp. "I never could figure out how to make these things work." He complained.

Dillon chuckled slightly, pulling the necklace away from his tugging fingers. "Here, let me." he whispered. Ziggy's eyes went wide and he nodded slowly, his cheeks flushing. Dillon walked around him, undoing the clasp of the silver chain currently wrapped around his neck and handing it to him. Once that was done, he carefully slipped the new necklace on, easily snapping the ball-bearings into the holder. After determining that it was secure, he spun the younger man's chair around so he could see how it looked. The bright silver of the wolf charm shined against the dark green of his shirt, making him smile.

Ziggy raised his eyes to meet Dillon's. "I really, really like it." he whispered. Dillon returned his smile, brushing a stray strand of his hair back behind his ear. "I'm glad."

---

It took Summer about two days to realize that he was wearing a different necklace. They had all gotten used to the glimpses of silver around his necklace so no one really noticed when it changed. She noticed merely because he had been leaning over, causing the charm to fall away from his chest and hang above the surface of the counter. "Hey, Ziggy, what's that?" she asked.

He looked up at her then glanced down at the necklace he hadn't yet taken off, partly because he didn't want to and partly because he couldn't figure out how. He smiled slightly. "A necklace." he supplied. "It's a gift."

Summer leaned towards him, carefully grasping the wolf charm and bringing it closer to her. Something seemed to click in her mind because she looked up at him strangely. "From Dillon?" she asked.

Smiling widely he nodded. "Yeah, Dillon got it for me." His smile disappeared to be replaced by confused expression. "I'm still not entirely sure why."

A stricken expression crossed her face briefly. After a minute she seemed to get over it and a small, devilishly amused smile crossed her face. "I get it." she muttered wickedly, still staring at him. He shrunk back, starting to laugh nervously. "What? What's with that look?"

She merely shook her head. "One of these days..." she muttered to herself. "I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

His laughter died in his throat and he stared at her. "Huh?"

She shook her head again, straightening and turning to walk out of the room. As she did so she passed Dillon and smiled widely at him. "Good luck." she whispered quietly. Dillon paused, watching her go with a confused expression. Finally he turned to Ziggy. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Ziggy shrugged, looking as confused as he felt. "I have no idea." he replied.

Summer hummed to herself as she walked, a small smile on her face. "I will not be held responsible for my actions." she whispered to herself. "When I am forced to lock you two in a closet."

Because there was only one reason Dillon would give Ziggy a **wolf** necklace. He was, perhaps completely subconsciously, marking the younger Ranger as his own. And she'd be damned if she wasn't there to watch all that building sexual tension spill out.


End file.
